


5 Times Peter Asked For a Hug

by tikii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: !!, 5+1 Things, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame ?? Who's She ??, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikii/pseuds/tikii
Summary: In which after all the asking, Peter didn't have to ask





	5 Times Peter Asked For a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> hoooOOOOOO boy this one's a doozy  
> its not long , but its hhhH so  
> im sorry if the characterization is off or anything - its just that marvel has given me a lot of material ( endgame ?? who's she ?? ) and i wanted to write something for it as soon as possible ! one of my friends gave me a prompt , and i was really happy to write for my favorite characters  
> there are no endgame spoilers here - you're safe !!  
> sorry if the formatting is a bit weird and differently-spaced ao3 is not kind to me most of the time  
> and there are no warnings this time ! enjoy ^

**_1\. Tony Stark_ **

 

“Sad” wasn’t a word one would usually use to describe Peter Parker.

 

Peter Parker was an optimistic, always-smiling kid who always went above and beyond for the people he loved - he was rarely upset. He was like a breath of fresh air to all the people in the compound because he would never, ever let a rainy day ruin the mood. A simply smile went a long way - Tony had noticed this with his time with Peter.

 

But sometimes he forgot that Peter was just a kid - a kid who had been through way too much for his age. A kid who needed comfort too.

 

And that fact hit Tony square in the face when the kid - _his_ kid - walks into the living room with his eyes red-rimmed and tear tracks on his cheeks. Tony couldn’t do anything more than watch as Peter stumbled over to him, his head down and his breaths jumpy and shaky.

 

“...Kid?” Tony spoke cautiously, as if talking to a wild animal. He waited patiently for a response, watching as Peter wiped his eyes and looked up, but didn’t meet Tony’s eyes.

 

“C… can I please have a hug?” The teenager asked horsley, and Tony freezed up a bit.

 

He… never really ‘did’ hugs. Tony had never received a lot of hugs when he was a child, so he just grew up thinking that he didn’t really need to hug. Besides the occasional hugs from Pepper, he wouldn’t let anyone else hug him.

 

But…

 

Seeing Peter - the kid he had sworn to protect - crying and asking for something he wouldn’t normally ask for, and looking so upset…

 

Tony bit back a sigh and opened his arms, his heart cracking just a little bit as a choked sob made its way out of Peter’s throat. The teenager then tucked himself into Tony, wrapping his arms around the man as he hugged back.

 

“Damn, kid… you’re making me go soft.” Tony whispered jokingly, smiling a little when a small laugh sounded from Peter. After that, he went silent, nothing making noise aside from the small sniffles and sobs from the boy. Tony began to card his fingers through Peter’s hair, hoping it would bring some kind of comfort to him, and bit back a laugh when Peter seemed to melt into him more.

 

Tony would find out what was bothering him later. For now, he would just stay here like this, with his kid, giving Peter the comfort he needed.

 

And that was enough.

* * *

  
  
**_2\. Steve Rogers_ **

  


Steve found Peter in the training room at 3 in the morning, hitting a punching bag with all the force he could muster. From the distance, Steve thought he was just training (but why would he be up at this hour??), but as he got closer, he could see the tears that were running down Peter’s cheeks. With a small cry (of rage?? Sorrow?? Steve couldn’t tell.), Peter landed a hard blow on the punching bag and sent it flying across the room.

 

Peter heaved in breaths as he stood in the middle of the room, looking so impossibly small and sad. Steve couldn’t just stand there and do nothing, so he cleared his throat and stood a little straighter, calling out to the boy softly.

 

“Peter-” He stopped when Peter whipped his head around, clearly alarmed. “...hey. What are you doing up so late?” Steve managed to soften his voice a little more in an effort to calm Peter down - make him realize that he was in no immediate danger.

 

“Heh. Hi Mister Captain America Steve Rogers, sir.” Peter wiped his eyes in a vain attempt to hide the tears. “I just couldn’t sleep. I guess that’s why you’re down here, too?”

 

“...you’re right.” Steve smiled, albeit awkwardly and weakly, and moved to take a couple of steps forward. “But you’re a growing boy, you know. You need sleep.”

 

“...You sound like Tony.” Peter mumbled, and even though there was a smile on his face, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Steve suppressed a small sigh and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, internally wincing when the teenager flinched a tiny bit.

 

“...What’s bothering you, Peter?” Steve asked softly, not expecting the second wave of fresh tears that had suddenly washed over Peter. Peter sniffled, and the next words that came out of his mouth really caught Steve off-guard.

 

“...Can I please have a hug?” Peter whimpered, scrubbing at his face rather harshly.

 

Steve would be damned if he didn’t give this kid a hug.

 

And the fact that the boy was so small caught up to him when Peter got swallowing up by Steve’s arms, practically disappearing when he melted into the hug.

 

* * *

 

_**3\. Natasha** _

 

Natasha didn’t exactly do… emotions.

 

(Well - that was one way to put it.)

 

Being trained and brought up as an assassin, Natasha was always taught that you had to suppress your feelings in order to get through a mission - nothing could stop you from getting to the goal that you set and that you had.

 

However, ever since moving in with the only family she’d ever had, she was beginning to open up more - she was beginning to learn how to express herself more.

 

And that all started with a little someone name Peter Parker who also happened to be a spider.

 

(That was the first thing he had said to her after he got over his initial shock - ‘hey! We’re both spiders! Isn’t that cool?!’)

 

Natasha had found the boy sniffling to himself in the kitchen as he grabbed a cup with shaking hands from the cabinet above him. The Black Widow found herself frowning as she walked into the kitchen casually, not really sure how to attack this problem, but determined to nonetheless.

 

“Hey, Parker.” She said lowly, and Peter jumped in surprise. He blinked, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

“O-oh! Hello, Miss Black Widow Natasha, m’am. Miss.” He said quickly, blinking rapidly as if to stop his tears from spilling over. She offered him a small smile and reached for a cup herself, trying to remain casual. Maybe if they just talked, he would feel better? Clint would just talk to her when she felt a bit… down. Maybe this would work for Peter?

 

“What drink are you going to get? I was thinking a cup of water for myself.” Natasha said, albeit awkwardly, walking over to the refrigerator to fill her cup.

 

“...I-I was actually just going to get some apple juice,” Peter replied from behind her, his voice all shaky and wobbly. Natasha frowned once more and turned around to face the teenager who wouldn’t even look her in the eye.

 

“...what’s the matter, Peter?”

 

There was a small period of silence where none of them said anything, the only noise being Natasha slowly putting her cup down on the counter. Should she have gone for the direct approach? That was a bad idea, it see-

 

“...Can I please have a hug, Miss Natasha?” Peter asked weakly, finally looking at her in the eyes.

 

A hug? Natasha wasn’t sure if she was the most qualified for a hug, but… when she looked at Peter, a surge of… protectiveness (??) swelled in her chest. He was always so… bright and happy. It was time for someone to make him feel safe.

 

So, she smiled. “Of course, Peter.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him gently, giving him room to step back if need be. After a couple of seconds of sniffles, she whispered quietly, “I got you, паук.”

 

And even thought Peter probably didn’t know what that meant, it made him cry even harder.

* * *

  
**_4\. Bruce_ **

 

Bruce had never met anyone who had been excited to see him for _him_ and not the Hulk.

 

And yet, when he first met Peter Parker, the boy had almost thrown up with excitement.

 

Peter was a science nerd, it was obvious, and went on and on about how he had read all of Bruce’s lab reports and papers on every single research topic he did, and how he used them for multiple school assignments.

 

Peter was busy with school a lot (God knows how he kept up with both school and Spider-Man), which was why Bruce wasn’t very surprised when he found Peter on the floor of the labs with multiple papers scattered around him. What he was surprised about, though, was the constant flow of tears that made their way down Peter’s face.

 

“Peter!’ Bruce couldn’t stop himself before he exclaimed the boy’s name, causing Peter to whip around, his eyes wide and his lip quivering. Bruce realized his error almost immediately.

 

“O-oh, Doctor Banner, I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your hair right now I promise let me just pick up all of your papers-” Peter said, panicked as he scrambled to pick up all of his papers.

 

“No, no, no, Peter, don’t-” Bruce quickly made his way over to stop Peter, letting out a small sigh when he managed to stop the boy. “I’m fine with you staying here. But what’s the matter? Is it something in your homework?”

 

Peter shook his head and let all his papers fly to the floor, looking down at his feet. He opened his mouth, closed it again, shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. “...Can I have a hug? Please?” He asked quickly, as if he was ashamed of of the question.

 

“...Of course, Peter.” Bruce didn’t even hesitate - Peter had shown such kindness to him. There was no way he was just going to leave Peter hanging to dry by himself.

 

Peter let out a small, soft sob and allowed himself to be enveloped in a hug from the Doctor, relaxing when Bruce began to shush him and rub his back.

 

“It’s okay… it’s okay…”

* * *

  
**_5\. Clint_ **

 

“Hey, Spider-Child, I’ve been looking all over for - you…” Clint’s cheery hop-in from the vents into the living room was stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the teenager, laying in the fetal position on the couch and crying silently.

 

Clint was at a loss. He wasn’t sure whether he should just turn like nothing ever happened (it would spare Parker the ‘embarrassment’ of having someone see him cry), or he could stay and try to comfort the boy.

 

The parent in him pushed the first option away immediately. He couldn’t abandon a crying child and leave them all alone - whenever there was someone crying, comforting had to be done, and Clint wasn’t about to just hightail it out of there to give Peter privacy.

 

They were a team - and team sticks together like glue.

 

Like a family.

 

“Oh, shhhhhooot, Parker.” Clint winced at himself - winced at how phony and awkward he sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hey Peter, bud - want to talk about it?” He sat on the edge of the couch, close enough so that he could see Peter, but far enough that if Peter wanted to sit up, or get up to leave, he could do so.

 

Peter remained silent, so Clint just kept on talking. “I know times can get tough, bud, but you have to come to talk to one of us when you do. We’re here for you. And I know it’s hard to adapt to that, but you really have to understand that. You can’t just bottle things up and hope they’ll go away - and we’ll talk to you. I’m always available! I’ll show you my secret place in the vents!” He lowered his voice at the last part, smiling when Peter gave a small, watery laugh. Clint’s smiled softened as he reached over and rested his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Do you need anything?”

 

There was a small moment of silence before the question was asked: “Can I please have a hug?”

 

Without skipping a beat, Clint replied: “Of course, bud. Sit up, though. I don’t want to lay on you and crush you for a hug.”

 

(Clint was 99% sure Peter could hear the swell of happiness in his chest when Peter laughed in reply and allowed the archer’s arms to encircle him.)

* * *

 

**_+1. Thor_ **

 

“Ah! If it isn’t the Man of Spiders!” Thor’s voice boomed and echoed through the hallway as electric eyes settled on the small figure walking down the hallway. This ‘small figure’ seemed to flinch a little bit, but Thor carried on, passing it off as the initial shock of hearing his loud voice. “Tell me, spiderling - how has your day been? Care to sit on the couch with me and watch The Show of Friends? Tony tells me that it is very funny!”

 

There was a small passing moment of silence, and Thor was about to repeat himself, but a small voice stopped him from doing so.

 

“...w-with all due respect, Mister Thor,” Peter’s voice sounded… weird. Like he was trying to hold back a sob. “No thank you. M-maybe another time?” The teenager still hadn’t turned around, much to Thor’s dismay.

 

And Thor knew that something was 100% wrong.

 

“...Talk to me, Man of Spiders. Perhaps we could chat about what ails you over a nice cup of tea or hot chocolate. Trust me, keeping things to yourself is never the answer!” Thor jogged so that he was right behind Peter with a bright grin on his face. There was another passing moment with absolute silence. Peter had not moven from his spot except for the small tremors that shook his shoulders. “Please, turn around so we can talk-”

 

With a heaving sigh (that sounded suspiciously like a sob), Peter turned around, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. “N-no thank you, Mister Thor. I promise I’m fine, I just have something in my eye.”

 

Thor frowned. He wasn’t emotionally inept! The Man of Spiders was hurting! And he had to do something - such a precious child could not be upset! So, before thinking things through, Thor enveloped Peter in a hug that left him enough room to move away if he wanted to, but tight enough so that he could feel safe. If someone was crying, that meant they didn’t feel safe and was upset, right? Comfort was in order!

 

To Thor’s surprise, Peter began to laugh hysterically. Then, as he suspected, those laughs began to dissolve into small sobs, then Peter began to sob openly, clutching onto Thor’s shirt with his hands. Thor shushed him softly, reaching up to rub his back in small, slow circles.

 

“I have you, Peter. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> tiki stop putting 'yeet' at the end of every fic you write challenge


End file.
